<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chronic kleptomaniac by renthewerecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509624">chronic kleptomaniac</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renthewerecat/pseuds/renthewerecat'>renthewerecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hot Chocolate, Indirect Kiss, Kleptomania, M/M, Oneshot, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), charles lets henry do whatever he wants, henry can't stop stealing things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renthewerecat/pseuds/renthewerecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>even the smallest things Henry just can't help but steal, Charles just lets him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin &amp; Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chronic kleptomaniac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>btw here's a picture of henrys bag if you need it https://renthewerecatboi.tumblr.com/post/629307396574134272/i-may-or-may-not-have-taken-this-idea-from</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just a regular day, Henry was sitting on the couch, a little bored, Charles came into the room, drinking a hot chocolate, it looked so good too Henry, piled with whipped cream, enough to flow out of the mug and onto Charles hands, which he had to lick off every few moments, the whipped cream was scattered with sprinkles and a few tiny strawberry and vanilla marshmallows, what was even better, it was Charles drink, and he had to have it, looking down at his bag, he has a plan, quietly ripping one of the stickers in half, he brings the bag over too Charles “oh, hey Henry! Didn’t see ya there” Henry just smiles him, it’s his way of saying hi “oh, sorry I didn’t get you anything, I didn’t know if you wanted a hot chocolate or coffee or...” Henry places a hand on Charles arm to get his attention, when Charles looks over Henry shows him the bag “oh, the sticker tore off?” Henry nods “don’t worry, I have spares, hold on let me get them” and he puts the hot chocolate down on a small table, walking into his room, Henry looked at the drink, practically drooling at it, it was absolutely perfect, something so good that wasn’t his, it’s Charles, god that’s better than anyone else’s stuff, Charles’ stuff, Henry grabs it and downs it all, he takes a few moment too just cherish it, god it was so warm, it’s overly sugary, but that’s nothing compared to everything else, there was a slight taste from Charles’ saliva, it’s almost like they’re indirectly... kissing... “Henry!” his thoughts are cut off by Charles yelling at him, looks like he was caught “are you serious?” Henry just looks away, ashamed, Charles walks over and puts his hand on his shoulder “Henry, I could of gotten you some!” Charles really doesn’t understand, it wasn’t the drink, it was having something that wasn’t his, Charles laughs slightly “god, you’re such a kleptomaniac” Charles removes his hand and gives Henry the spare sticker “you can keep the cup Henry, I’m gonna get another hot chocolate” Charles seems to take it lightly, knowing what Henry is like, Henry smiles and takes the sticker, he’ll replace the broken sticker later, for now, he’s going to lick this mug completely clean, he might of been caught but this was still a win too him</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmao i'm still not giving you them actually together</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>